fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Three Skies Academy
Three Skies Academy (スリー・スカイズ・アキャデミー) is a prestigious private academy dedicated to training artists and entertainers of Stellar Wind. The academy's headmaster position is hold by Sorajima Amarie. While having dorms for the students to live in, this is not mandatory. The school holds close ties to Crystal Productions. While training all kinds of artists and entertainers, the academy can be attended by high school students and university students. Instead of their age, all students attend courses that fit their level of skill. Only regular school education is given in a grade system. History Three Skies used to be a comparable small school. Originally, it didn't even include dorms nor a regular school and only consisted of several courses in terms of acting, performing and similar arts. Over the time, more courses were added, and with the rise of the popularity of performers, the school eventually turned into an actual school while staying opened for students that already graduated from school by keeping courses and school education sepperated. About ten years before the start of the story, the school also opened dorms after forming ties with Crystal Productions and thus gaining a new source of funds. Around the same time, the previous producing student and later on teacher Sorajima Amarie was offered the position as headmistress and took it. She, thanks to her long friendship with the current Crystal Productions head Amane Yui, formed the ties to the office that'd later on turn essential. The actual popularity of the school rose from this point on. Thanks to being located in Tokyo, the school generally had better chances, and thanks to the growing popularity of the students, the Sun Live and house system, and later on thanks to the sky-rocking performer Hoshina Saya, the school eventually gained the top position. Courses Three Skies Academy students may join different courses. They can be chosen in the beginning of a trimester, and the level of the courses is decided by a consulted teacher and the student. Performance Branch System A special 'feature' of the school are the three (four) houses. As the majority of students are currently working as performers and not only as regular students, a joke of the staff members to copy the Harry Potter system has become a school tradition. Students that focus onto performances and music are considered as Akagumi students and thus usually wear red neckties. Students that focus onto work in front of a running camera are considered as Kigumi students and thus usually wear yellow neckties. Fashion-related course students that also work as performers are part of Aogumi and wear blue neckties. Performers that are also part of the creative writing course or producing course have started calling themselves Midorigumi and sometimes wear green neckties. However, this house isn't participle in the Sun Live. Today, it's more common for students that aim to become performers to chose a house following a period of general training. This, however, is only possible for High School First Year students. Singing Students who chose this course focus onto singing. The genre depends on the student only, and personal training is an option too. Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Akagumi students. Dancing Students who chose this course focus onto dancing. The genre depends on the student only, and personal training is an option too. Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Akagumi students. Music The music course goes beyond school music classes, but also gives students the opportunity to learn and practise how to play instruments. Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Akagumi students. Acting Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Kigumi students. TV Shows Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Kigumi students. Model This course focuses onto model activities. Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Aogumi students. Fashion Design This course focuses onto designing, sewing and everything related to fashion design. Performance branch students who chose this course are considered as Midorigumi students. Creative Writing This course focuses onto creative writing, such as song writing, novels, poems and script writing. Performance branch students who chose this course aside of their performer activities are also considered as Midorigumi students aside of their other focus. Producing Depending on the chosen course, the students learn how the work behind the cameras works. Performance branch students who chose this course aside of their performer activities are also considered as Midorigumi students aside of their other focus. Campus The Three Skies Academy campus is a huge campus that uses lots of technology. An example are the academy IDs which are needed to enter the majority of buildings. It's possible to gain a visitors ID too, but those have limited access. By now, school IDs are uploaded onto smartphones and usually used digitally. Main Building The campus' main building which includes the teachers and professors offices, the administration and other rooms is located close to the entrance of the academy. In front of the three-floor building is a small spot with a small lake and trees nearby. Whenever the weather allows it, students enjoy spending time here, studying or just talking to each other instead of spending time inside the buildings. The building also includes a large library. Outdoor Training Area The outdoor training area, including an outdoor sports ground, a track way and a pool is connected to the three gyms, the school has got. Two of those gyms is used by the students for regular P.E. lessons whereas the other is used for any other kind of training, such as performance training. Practise Rooms Next to the gyms is another building that includes rooms that are used for any kind of artist training, such as singing lessons. The majority of rooms are following the same setup; a large room with a wall full of mirrors, another wall with a rather large screen and computer, a piano and large cupboard with items that might be of use. The building includes also a large amount of requisites. Lesson Manor This building is by far the largest building, and theoretically not only one building. All of those buildings follow the same structure, but are separated by the subject that is taught in it. One of those building is solely used for regular school subjects and also includes subject-specific rooms. Auditorium & Park Around the main building is a park-like area full of different spots. Close to the entrance is, for example, the auditorium that is used for any school performance and may be booked by students too. The park includes a small flowery garden that is usual the meeting spot of artists. The park also includes the school's cafeteria that may be used by visitors too. Dorms The school grounds have got two dorm buildings. One of those buildings is located in the west, where as the other can be found in the east. One of them is for students of legal age that attend the academy, whereas the other is for students that are younger than eighteen. Whereas the west dorms aren't restricted by lots of rules, and boys and girls may live together, the East dorm building is separated into a boys and a girls dorm; only the infirmary connects them. The students are bound to slightly more restrictive policies. The West dorm rooms have to be rented by students whereas the East dorm rooms only require a homestay fee. Living there is not mandatory. School Uniforms All students are required to wear school uniform on weekdays, no matter which courses they attend or of what age they are. However, in exchange, the school uniform policy is quite low on regular days until all their school activities have ended. Only on official events and similar occasions, students are required to wear their uniform perfectly. If, for any reason, a student that lives in the dorms, wishes to leave the school while wearing casual clothes, they usually leave through a side gate. The girls' uniform The boy's uniform Academy ID As mentioned, the Academy ID is necessary for the students' life. Notable Students Staff *Sorajima Amarie (Headmistress) *Kanbara Nana (House Teacher of Kigumi) *Kurozaki Akira (House Teacher of Aogumi) *Shimada Yumiko (House Teacher of Akagumi) *Kizaki Minako (Designing Head Teacher) *Amane Yui (Contact to Crystal Productions) Entrance Exam The entrance exams are in winter and following the application phase, the students may participle in entrance exams. The exam includes a written test about unknown subjects, an interview and, at least in the case of performer applicants, a performance that is only shown to the school staff. Transferring to the school is only possible in the beginning of trimesters and exact requirements are not known. Due to the amount of applicants, the school doesn't accept any exchange students or holds out-of-plan exams. Possible connections can secure a place in the school. During the entrance exams, the school considers skills (in terms of performance, … and educational skills) but also their possible development, reasons and past in account. Students with illnesses that could cause problems such as asthma and other chronical illnesses that could cause conflicts with training and work aren't accepted unless a major positive reason is given. While both skills in terms of performing, … and school itself are required, the school has rather low expectations during the entrance exams in the beginning of high school. They expect the soon-to-be students to be average in school and capable of holding the average up, but generally don't require much skills in terms of performing. Having skills, however, does not worsen one's chances. The major point when considering applications are the girl's past, experiences and possible development and growth. For example, it's been confirmed that the only reason why Moeka was admitted was Nagisa. Since Moeka was the one to convince Nagisa of the entrance exams, it would have been possible that if Moeka didn't pass the exams, Nagisa wouldn't join the school as well. As well, being the "best friend" and "scout" of the talented Nagisa could have been useful for her image as well. A similar reason applied to Chihaya, but the exact reason hasn't been stated. Yuuhi transferred to the school on the base of connections but also on base of her prior experience and fan community. Trivia * The school's symbol is the sun, because the Japanese for for 'three', 三''' ("San") is pronounced similar to the Japanese pronounciation of '''Sun (サン, "San"). * The school is often called 3kies for short. ** People tend to read it as 3 skies, and pronounce the 3 Japanese resulting in 三スカイプ (san sukaizu) which again tends to be interpreted as サンスカイプ which is the Japanese writing of "Sun Skies". Category:User:Millyna Category:Stellar Wind Category:School